


Friends + Vampire

by KB9VCN



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hug Mizore Day, Humor, Slice of Life, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 11-Sep-2020; angst/general/humor; 400 words (by my count).For the31_days"why have I been alone so long" prompt.
Kudos: 2





	Friends + Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Published 11-Sep-2020; angst/general/humor; 400 words (by my count).
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[why have I been alone so long](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3606579.html)" prompt.

Mizore was sitting under a large old tree at the edge of a wooded area near the academy. She unwrapped a fresh lollipop and put it in her mouth, leaned back against the tree, closed her eyes and relaxed.

"YAHOO-HOO!!"

Mizore immediately tensed up again. _Uh oh_ , she thought.

Kurumu flew up and landed beside here. "Whatcha doin'?" the succubus asked.

"Nothing," Mizore said without moving or opening her eyes.

"Cool." Kurumu also sat against the tree, next to Mizore.

"What are YOU doing?" Mizore asked as she opened one eye.

"Also nothing," Kurumu said. "You don't have to be so cold and distant."

"Yes I do," Mizore said. "I'm a _yuki-onna_. I am literally cold and distant."

Kurumu giggled. "You know what I meant," she said. "But if you want me to leave, I will."

"...do what you want," Mizore said after a pause.

"Ooh, _tsundere_! How cute!" Kurumu gave Mizore a playful side-hug.

Mizore didn't return the hug, but Kurumu felt her relax into it. "Not so long ago," Kurumu said, "you would have attacked me if I merely came too close."

"Yeah, I know," Mizore said. "Sorry."

"No worries," Kurumu said sincerely as she gave Mizore a squeeze.

After a moment, Ruby walked up. "May I join you for a moment?" she asked as she sat to Mizore's other side. "I was looking for you."

Mizore sighed. "What did I do now?"

"You passed your exams," Ruby said.

Mizore blinked in surprise. "I did?"

Kurumu gave Mizore another squeeze. "See? You can do it if you try!"

Ruby reached out and gave Mizore a head-pat. "The headmaster suggested that I congratulate and encourage you myself. Good job, Mizore."

Mizore blushed lightly. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Kurumu grinned. "You're making her blush, Ruby!"

"Excuse me for not being used to hearing praise," Mizore grumbled. "I usually hear something like 'get away from me, you crazy weirdo freak!'"

"I'm not used to having friends, myself," Ruby said as she continued the head-pats. "But I would never tell you to get away from me."

"Thank you," Mizore mumbled again.

And then, Moka walked up. "Hello everybody!" the friendly vampire said as she kneeled in front of Mizore and gave all of her friends a group hug.

"What is this— 'Hug Mizore Day'?" Mizore asked indignantly.

Moka giggled. "Good idea! I hereby declare this 'Hug Mizore Day'."

Mizore sighed, but smiled.


End file.
